


Dark(ened) Wishes

by Nuxcia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Oral Sex, Quickening Sex, Quickies, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Thriller, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuxcia/pseuds/Nuxcia
Summary: Rumors are spreading like wildfire. In the Federation of Ochime, it's said that the dead are walking among the livings. True or false? The Hunter Association wants to find out and for this, the council has decided to send an expedition and to stop an eventual threat. After all, no one wants to repeat the same mistake as for the Chimera ants.You've chosen to be part of that expedition, among other Hunters. However, you weren't expected this expedition to turn into something that would leave you flirting with Death in the shape of a red haired man.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first long fic with Hisoka x Reader ! I don't know how long it'll be (so far, I have ten chapters) but I hope you'll enjoy it.

Rumors could spread like wildfire. And it didn’t take long before one of these rumors ended up in a Hunter’s ear. Of course, every Hunter knew that a rumor should be clarified before further investigations from the Association, especially before sending a group who could lose a precious time if those rumors were only myths or jokes.

However, rumors like this one were starting to have a solid base. Not only the Hunters’ community had heard about it, but some local news had started to talk about it in the minor news items. This is why the Hunter Association had finally chosen to react.

A message had been sent through the network to every Hunter. Each one of them who could answer the call was gladly invited to come to Swardani City and to the headquarters for further explanations. The details weren’t given to preserve some indiscrete ears, but all Hunters had heard them: in the Federation of Ochime, it was said that the dead were back to life and walking in the streets among the livings. Was it true or false? Apparently, it was partially true enough for the organization to send the message.

As a Hunter yourself, you had received the message. Luckily, you were done with your previous and solo mission of hunting and putting down a drugs network. After three months staying in the shadows and in the dark side of the cities, you were going back to the light. It was then you saw it, among all those emails and phone calls you have received and next to the Hunter Association’s message: an email from Kurapika.

You had met him through work and during an infiltration mission within the Mafia. At first, you were really suspicious about him but after some time spent together, the last heir of the Kurtan Clan had opened his heart to you about his past. Your suspicion faded away and you had ended up trusting this man. A trust that was shared by him too, a strong friendship had built between both of you. Despite his young age, he had seen more than he should have. More importantly, Kurapika had helped you during your mission which was a success.

Thanks to him, you had also met his own friends: the young boys Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck but also the spontaneous Leorio Paradinight. Friends who strangely ended up being yours too, it was easy to talk with them without being on your guards all the time.

Getting out from the shower with a fresh towel around your body and a mug of warm coffee in your hand, you sat in front of your computer with a smile while reading the email from your friend. Calling him to hear his voice after all this time was better than sending an email, especially because you knew that there were some chances to be read by someone else. And writing in a code would have been a waste of time.

Surprisingly, Kurapika picked up the phone after only two rings.

“Y/N, it’s been a long time. How are you?”

You smiled. Judging by the tone of his voice, he was more than happy to have a call from you. You leaned on the backrest of your chair and looked at the ceiling of the hotel room where you were staying for the night.

“More than fine, I’m finally back among the livings again. That mission was a hell of a dark race but it was a happy ending, fortunately. Oh, and thanks again for your inner information. It helped me tremendously and without it, I would have still been down there for more than four months.”

“It was a great pleasure.” Kurapika replied and you heard a chuckle at the other side of the line. “Did you see the mail from the Hunter Association?”

Your e/c eyes went back to the laptop screen where the so called email was still opened.

“Yes, I have it in front of me. Since I’ve just finished my previous mission, I’m going to take a look at what they have to say about it. I heard the rumors too and… I must say that I’m really intrigued. You know my Nen and I’ve learnt to listen to my guts. Will you go or do your work doesn’t allow you to?”

“I’ll go. Like you, I have a strange feeling about it. A feeling that I don’t like…”

You didn’t try to ask him further more about this feeling. You already knew what he meant. Leaning your mobile phone between your cheek and your shoulder, you did a quick research on the city map and airships before speaking.

“The meeting is at 4:00 pm, right? I can be at Swardani City by tomorrow morning. There’s a park between the hospital and the headquarters, we can met there if you want and if you’re available. How about you? Do you think the others will be there too?”

A new laugh from Kurapika. How pleasant it was to hear him like this.

“I’m definitely sure they will be there. I’ve had Leorio on the phone before your call. He was with Gon and Killua. They’re at Swardani City since today. By the way, the park you’ve mentioned sounds great. I’ll call you once I’ll be there, okay? One last thing, Y/N… be careful. I’m sure all the Hunters have got the mail but only some will answer the call. And something is telling me that some twisted Hunters will join us.”

Twisted Hunters? You knew some of them were highly deranged but for Kurapika to warn you that way… he had someone in mind but didn’t want to tell you. Probably because he didn’t want to scare you.

“Got it. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.”

The rest of your conversation became more casual as you were asking him how things were doing on his side and he was making sure you were alright after all these months of silence. Sometimes, it was difficult to remind yourself that he was younger than you as he was acting like a big brother. Not that you were complaining about it, it was nice to know that someone was caring about you this way.

After a moment, you hung up the phone with the promise – again – to be careful and to meet him at the park. You stretched and muffled a yawn before booking your reservation for the flight to Swardani City tomorrow, using your Hunter’s license. As soon as your body had laid down on the bed, you fell into a dreamless night and took a well deserve rest.

The morning after, you were on board.

A simple bag messenger with a leather belt across your chest was enough for all of your belongings. You’ve learnt to travel lightly after becoming a Hunter and some hotels were allowed to rent clothes when you needed to.

Watching the landscape in front of your eyes, your mind started wandering around. A warm feeling was building within your chest. You were going to see your friends again. Sure, you had some acquaintances from previous missions but nothing could replace the joy of seeing those four ones again. Kurapika, Leorio, Killua and Gon… in your heart, they had a special place. Almost like a family as the bond between you was strong.

The voice announcing that you were about to land called you back on earth. After a quick glance at your phone, you decided to send a quick message to Kurapika: “ _First!_ ” and that was all. Just a little something to tease him and at the same time, to make him known that you had landed safely and you were at Swardani City alive and well. The question now was very simple: what to do?

According to the clock, you had enough time to take a walk to the park you’ve mentioned. You were lucky as the weather was rather nice with no cloud in the sky. A good excuse to not pay for a taxi and to go by feet. After all, you didn’t really know the city. The only time you were there was during the 13th Hunter chairman election to vote like a lot of fellows Hunter. However, you didn’t take the time to stay all the way through. It was becoming a war of nerves and it wasn’t for you. At all. Not mentioning that you had your own priorities with the previous mission.

Your feet brought you to the park without you truly realized it. The place was rather nice, you couldn’t deny it. A huge gate opened to a stone alley with trees apart of it, leading to a marble fountain. Judging by their looks, the trees were cherry trees and their flowers were blossomed, leaving their petals to the wind and making a nice natural carpet on the ground. The smell in the air was sweet and you found yourself slightly daydreaming in this beautiful place while walking.

Until you spotted them.

Kurapika’s words quickly went back to your memory. “Twisted hunters” were his words. Those ones weren’t twisted but their intentions weren’t clear either. They were three behind you, and two more walking at the same pace as yours coming right in front of you. Your senses became sharper as you were using your aura in a defensive manner. No need to call the shadows for now… and there were other people in the park, not only those jerks.

Your right hand clenched slightly as you were thinking fast. Breathing in and out slowly, you managed to put yourself together in a matter of seconds and without stopping your walk. You didn’t look at the two who were still walking towards you at the same speed as yours. Moving on your left, you changed your direction to avoid a collision with one of the men. You knew it wouldn’t be enough though, simply because…

“Hey, bitch! Ya should look around when ya’re walking!”

… when men like these had something in their minds, it was pointless to try to make them think otherwise and the one you tried to avoid purposefully bumped into you and spilled his drink on his own shirt.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?! My shirt is ruined because of ya!”

“I can refund it.”

The three which were behind had slowly joined the others. You were cornered now and you were perfectly aware of it. And by your own words and the slight expression that came across their faces, you knew you had fallen into their trap: it was what they wanted to hear… it was what you wanted to say.

“Refund, hu? Yeah, we can arrange a little refund just for ya, doll.”

Following their “twisted” minds, they would probably take you somewhere where no one could see you. What they would do to you wasn’t on your mind yet, you wouldn’t let them the time to do what they wanted to do. If the place was surrounding by darkness, it was for the better.

For you.

Not them.

“My my, didn’t your mother taught you it’s not nice to threaten a lady?”

The voice was unexpected, even for you. A voice that brought you back some years ago, during your Hunter exam. He was there. You remembered him perfectly because he was disqualified after attacking one of the examiners.

Hisoka Morow.

He was there, wearing that strange outfit as usual with ace and spade on it. Sitting at the edge of the water fountain, he was playing with a joker card. His yellow eyes were staring at the group with a smirk on his lips, probably judging who was going to be his first target.

A shiver went down your spine and you took a step back by reflex. This man was as charismatic as he was dangerous and every cells of your body was telling you to flee, to leave those idiots at their fate. But at the same time, you didn’t want to leave… especially because you were the guarantee that these same idiots won’t be killed. Running away was silently telling the red haired man to kill them.

“What d’ya want, idiot?!”

Bad choose of words.

Insulting the Magician would only make his bloodlust grew stronger. The card in his fingers stopped its motion and turned slowly in his hand, almost as if he was ready to throw it and slice the man’s neck like a knife cutting into butter. And you knew he was able to… you could see the aura around it, making it as sharp as a razor blade.

“I had to meet him here.”

The words had left your lips before your brain could find a proper solution to that problem. The only thing that was in your mind was to bring Hisoka away from the group. How paradoxical the situation was now. Only some minutes away, you were planning to put them all down for good without killing them and now, you were trying to save them.

Fighting the urge to flee, you walked towards the newcomer and left the circle formed by the five jerks. It was probably what crumbled it all. You heard a lip’s noise behind your back, something similar to a disappointed one and then some footsteps: they were leaving the place. You felt a tension leaving your shoulders but at the same time, another one took its place.

You were now alone with him.

“Hisoka. It’s been a while.”

“Oh?”

The red haired man stood up and took the remaining footsteps leading to you. Your e/c eyes didn’t look away from him. You slowly crossed your arms over your chest and moved your feet on the ground. For someone unaware of it, you could act like you were almost pouting. But for someone like him or even you, it was a defensive pose and you were silently ready to fight if you had to.

Perfectly aware of it, his smirk widened on his lips as he looked like he was pleased by your behavior.

“I’m glad you remember me, Y/N.”

“How could I forget? You almost killed that guy during the Hunter exam. But I’m surprised _you_ remembered me…”

You tried to keep a neutral voice and to control your own fear. However, you held your breath and froze on your place when he bent towards you, your fingers clenched tightly on your arms. You could almost feel the tip of his nose brushing against your hair.

“How could I forget?” he whispered to your ear, repeating your own words. “Among all of the applicants back then, you were the more interesting one. And for what I’m seeing right now… you’ve become further more exquisite.”

The feeling of fear coming from his aura was keeping you still. Your eyes were narrowed and you realized that you were holding your breath since he was speaking. He was too close. Way too close. His strands of red hair were almost touching your face under the light breeze. You could smell a hint of blood coming from him and something like… whisky? Glancing down, you saw his arm close to your waist, as if he was almost touching you.

And your phone vibrated, letting out a small tune.

That music alone helped you to move again, even with Hisoka this close to you. Was it his doing all along? Did he purposefully used his aura to keep you still because he wanted to? In any case, that wasn’t helping you on one point: he was dangerous.

You took your phone from your back pocket and smiled slightly when you saw it was Kurapika. He had arrived at the park and was searching you.

“We’ll see each other very soon, Y/N.”

You turned your eyes to the red haired man. He had taken some steps back and was now waving at you with that usual smile on his lips. If he was there, it meant that he had answered the call like yourself and some other Hunters. Of course you’ll see him again… until he got bored and decided to leave the mission for something more pleasing for his taste.

“I have no doubt about it. And Hisoka… thanks for your help.” you added, perfectly aware that you had a debt towards him regarding those previous men.

As he was slowly disappearing in the shadows of the trees, you saw his smile widened, then a soft chuckle echoing in his chest and an unknown gleam lightening his yellow eyes for a short moment.

“You owe me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is settled in this chapter. 
> 
> Things are going to get more interesting (and spicy) in the next one ~ ♥

“You knew him?!”

After your encounter with Hisoka in the park, you have found Kurapika who was waiting for you. Quickly enough, Gon and Killua came to meet up with you both. Leorio was a late as usual but joined your little group only twenty minutes after. Now, you were all enjoying a cold drink at a little café while exchanging the last news.

Of course, the “Hisoka” subject was brought on the table after mentioning that you had met him in the park as he indirectly helped you getting rid of a group of jerks.

“Well, yes.” You replied after swallowing the sip of ice tea you had in your mouth. “We were at the Hunter exam together among many applicants. He got disqualified after purposefully attacking one of the examiners.”

Gon and Killua exchanged a concerned look while Kurapika frowned slightly.

“I remembered, Tonpa mentioned it when we were asking about other applicants when we were at our own exam. Hisoka was there, of course.”

“And I’ve heard he passed it with success.” you smiled. “I’m not surprised, he was one of the best back then. I had to team up with him during one of the Phase.”

You startled when Gon suddenly jumped from his seat, slamming both hands on the table. You knew this look before he even has to open his mouth: you had stung his interest. Who could blame him? The Magician was extremely powerful and a very dangerous opponent if you had to fight against him again.

But a precious and powerful ally as well when he wanted to.

“Really?! Can you tell us more about it? What were the Phases?”

With a smile, you pointed the seat that fell off when the young boy stood up to silently tell him to sit properly again. Gon obeyed you, perfectly aware that you won’t talk until he’s done. Drinking slowly your ice tea, you put back the cold glass on the table.

“I don’t really remember the two first Phases, to be honest. However, the third one was like a survival test. We could pick up the weapon of our choice. Many chose guns or sword, but mostly guns. And before you asked…” you added after catching the gleam in Killua’s eyes with a smirk at the corner of your lips. “Hisoka choose a set of throwing knifes. As for me, I was a sniper so… a long rifle.”

Going back to these memories was surprisingly easy, as if your mind has always kept them somewhere. Speaking about it was easy, like water streaming from a river. You could remember these days as if it was yesterday.

“We were sent one by one on an island. The goal was clear: to survive and to join the boat by the end of three days. They didn’t care about the numbers of applicants after that, they didn’t care how you had to manage to do it. Your only goal was to survive during these days. You could hide in the ground or in a cave… it was all up to you. But of course, most of us chose to fight against each other to survive. Fear makes humans do weird and shitty things.”

You made a pause as your eyes were lost in the void of your memories.

“I managed to survive the first day. The second one however… was tougher. I remembered spotting Hisoka from my shelter in a tree and three guys were circling him. I knew he could have taken care of them by himself. I was perfectly aware of that… three, four or even ten. Whatever the number, he could have done it. But I chose to help him anyway. I’ve killed two of them with one shot, Hisoka killed the third one.”

You were turning the ice cubs in your drink without really noticing it. The young boys and even the two men were at the edge of your lips, waiting to hear what had happened next.

“I honestly thought he was going to kill me but he said something like I’ve passed his test… and he proposed a truce: we had to protect each other until the end of these three days. Needless to say I didn’t really sleep during the last two nights and I was always keeping the rifle nearby me. Just in case. But Hisoka stayed true to his words as I did with mine. And by the end of the third day, no one ever tried to harm us.”

A sigh left your lips.

“And he got disqualified the day after. What a waste.”

Your e/c eyes spotted the lights in Gon’s. Judging by his expression, he would have dream to be part of the exam.

“You sound so badass, Y/N! I would have loved to team up with you too during the Phase!”

You felt a hint of blush tinted your cheeks as you weren’t expected this reaction at all, especially coming from him. But after all, it was Gon: this kind of situation was like a challenge for him. You smiled and flicked his forehead gently.

“Too bad, you were a year late.” you jested. “Speaking of time…”

Your gaze slid to Kurapika who understood what you meant without the need of any words. He frowned slightly and put his phone away before standing up, leaving some money on the table along with a tip for the waitress.

“Y/N is right, we need to go. The meeting is in fifteen minutes.”

Fortunately for you, the streets weren’t crowed and you managed to get to the Hunter Association’s headquarter in less than five minutes by car. Surprisingly, a lot of hunters have answered the call from the Chairwoman and the Zodiacs. You exchanged a few words with some acquaintances of yours, and even met some new faces thanks to the boys.

Until you felt a light tap on your shoulder and Leorio bent to whisper to your ear:

“You were right: he’s here.”

Following where he was looking, you spotted Hisoka leaning on the wall of the room with arms crossed over his chest. The Magician was smirking and turned his head in your direction before waving at you. Beside you, you felt Leorio getting nervous and tensed, almost in a defensive way as he was mumbling for himself.

“Did he hear me over the noise?”

“No, but even I would be able to feel you across the room: your aura is very harsh towards him.” you noticed with a smile, an eyebrow lifted. “Try to relax a bit? I’m sure he won’t do anything so stay calm, Leorio.”

You gave him a tap on his chest with the back of your hand as a soft chuckle escaped your lips. Leaving him on his spot giving death glare to Hisoka, you took a seat in the congress room before being joined by your friends. Soon enough, everyone found their places and the lights slowly turned off.

The room was in the dark when a spot light turned to the stage. On it, the 14th Chairwoman who was Cheadle was holding a microphone. Behind her was a huge blank screen. Not empty for a very long time as pictures and photos started filling it as soon as she began her speech. Most of the photos were blurry, however. But all of them were showing the same thing: people walking among people. Nothing very unusual in the first place and a low whisper was already spreading in the audience. No one didn’t really understand why those pictures were here.

“I’ll be brief.”

The silence remained once Cheadle started speaking.

“First and foremost, I thank all of you who have answered our message. Second, you may probably wonder why I am showing you those pictures where there’s only people. Well, you’ll be surprised to learn that half of the people you’re currently seeing on these pictures are dead.”

The effect was like a cold shower.

You surprised yourself by holding your own breath after hearing this confession. Your mind was going wild and full of questions. Was it a joke? No, it couldn’t be. The Zodiacs and the Chairwoman sent that email, this call for help. The situation was very serious. Glancing at Kurapika and Killua, you knew they were taking the subject as seriously as yourself. You looked back at Cheadle when she spoke again.

“Unfortunately, it’s only rumors. Rumors which say the dead are walking among the living. The Federation of Ochime is very secretive about this subject and we don’t want to poison our relationship with their ambassadors. This is why we only ask for volunteers for this mission: a group of you will have to go to the state for further investigation. Ten Hunters will be more than enough but I insist: only volunteers. If you’re getting caught, the Hunter Association will deny everything.”

Whispers were slowly spreading in the audience and you perfectly understood why: for this mission, the people involved in it will be all by themselves. Until they made sure those rumors were only rumors… or were hiding something darker.

A finger taping your lips and your gaze staring at a blank space in front of you, you pondered in silence. Cheadle was right, it was brief. And yet, all the information that a Hunter may need was there. In a certain point of view, it was like going on a trip in a foreign country and going back to report how the trip has been going. And yet, that strange feeling you once felt after reading the mail was still there. It even grew larger after seeing the pictures on the white screen.

Someone in the audience raised a hand for a question but you barely noticed it and you even didn’t paid attention to the answer. Your mind was already made up: you wanted to go there. You wanted to see for yourself what was really going on. You couldn’t tell exactly why you were lured to this place but your gut feeling was screaming. It would be dangerous, dark things would happen. But nothing could change your mind.

So when the 14th Chairwoman asked which one of the hunters wanted to be part of this investigation, your hand was already in the air at the end of her question. Yours… and five others. Among those hands were your friends, of course. Even though, you were quite surprised because none of you have spoken about this earlier. After all, you didn’t even know what the true point was.

The last one up in the air was Hisoka’s.

“This freak wants to be part of the expedition?” Leorio hissed between his teeth. “Seriously?”

“You know how he can be.” Kurapika replied in a soft whisper. “Everything unordinary can attract him. I’m not surprised he wants to be part of the investigation, even if I doubt he will be very helpful. He will probably want to strike the match that would light up a fire.”

“And they can’t say no to it.” you added. “Like they said, you have to volunteer to be part of it. Besides, look around… apart from us, no one wants to be part of this expedition. It’s like jumping into the unknown.”

“You’re gonna make me regret following you, now…”

You grinned at the doctor and winked at him.

“Too late.”

As the spot light turned off and all the lights in the room turned on again, you stood up from your place and walked to the stage. The other hunters who didn’t want to be part of the expedition were already leaving the conference room. You smiled at the Chairwoman who was looking at you with a neutral expression, waiting for you to speak.

“How are we going to the Federation of Ochime? For what I remember, it’s the on the other side of the world map we know. Do we need to buy our own airship tickets?”

Cheadle’s expression softened and even a smile appeared on her lips.

“No, no need to worry about it. We will take care of the transport. The trip will take about two or three days before landing. We already have made reservations, we were just waiting for volunteers. Don’t worry, we will find three other people who will like to join you and your partners. Your flight will be tomorrow afternoon.”

“So soon…” you whispered for yourself before going back to your friends after thanking her.

So soon, indeed.

Which was telling a lot about how worried they were. Even if they were hiding it pretty well during the speech. It wasn’t only rumors. Something was definitely real about this odd situation regarding the dead among the living. And the heads of the Hunter Association wanted to make things clear as fast as possible with less impact as possible.

At least, you weren’t alone on this journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I wasn't planning to post a new chapter until... probably the 25th. BUT ! This smut scene was so vivid in my head that I had to write it down before it disappeared. I apologie if Hisoka is slightly OOC, I'm still trying to get my hand over this guy even after watching all the seasons from Hunter X Hunter (I'm trying to find the movies, now).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter ! ~ ♥

The Chairwoman and the Zodiacs stayed true to their words. They managed to take care about everything regarding the trip to the Federation of Ochime. They even printed it out the poor quality photos they had and put them into a mission’s briefing in ten copies for each volunteers. As promised, they also found four other volunteers to the mission. Some guys you haven’t heard about and didn’t really care about either.

The airship was one for the long rides and similar to those used by the Hunter Association during the exam: a lot of rooms, mostly bedrooms, a huge cafeteria and library but also some training rooms. Basically, everything here was done in purpose to avoid boredom and to make the flight more enjoyable despite the long hours ahead.

You were sitting on your bed to read the briefing you had received along with the others. On the paper, things were much more elaborate than during the speech. Who would blame the Chairwoman for doing so? After all, it was only rumors… but the more you were reading it, the more you started thinking it wasn’t just _rumors_ : something was definitely off somewhere in town. No wonder why the Zodiacs and Cheadle were worried about this. It was kinda creepy. Like an old story children told to scare each other during the night, except that this story turned out to be true. Not an urban legend, but far more worse.

You pinched the bridge of your nose and exhaled slowly while closing your eyes. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all. Maybe you’ve made a big mistake by being a volunteer for this mission. But then, you remembered that Gon and Killua didn’t hesitate one second to raise their hands. And so did Kurapika and Leorio soon after. It was useless to start thinking about it now.

You snapped back to reality when you heard some knocks at your door. Leaving the briefing on your bed, you stood up and went to open it.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. Do I bother you?”

The last heir of the Kurta clan was there in front of you, a soft smile on his lips and a slightly concerned look in his brown eyes.

“Don’t worry, you never bother me. I was just reading the briefing they gave us. I wanted to be sure what I was throwing myself into…”

“Do you have some regrets for accepting it?”

You pondered for a moment, leaning on the door frame and your eyes stared at a blank space for a mere second. Regrets? Probably, you were having them. After all, the unknown was scary. But it was also that same fright that was attracting you in a twisted way.

“A little?” you finally replied. “Like I always have when I throw myself into something like this… not as frightening as the Chimera ants for what I’ve heard about them, however. For Gon and Killua, it must be a kind of appetizer.”

The blonde haired man laughed at your comment.

“Actually, they’re already training against each other and I was wondering if you wanted to do the same? Leorio isn’t the type to… train before a mission. If he can avoid it, he will.”

“Why am I not surprised?” you snickered. “And sure! It would be a pleasure. Just give me two minutes and I’m all yours.”

You closed the door and quickly went to the bathroom to change yourself in a more suitable outfit, pulling your hair in a high ponytail to not be bothered by it during your training session. You knew how rough it could be, especially when Kurapika wasn’t restraining himself against you. Speaking of him, he patiently waited you and once you locked your door, you both took the direction to the training rooms.

Your fighting partner was right: Gon and Killua were already training. You didn’t need to look through the window as you were hearing them. Kurapika pushed the door and held it for you.

The room was very spacious, more than you could have thought. The walls were completely covered with foam to avoid any injuries. Or at least, to prevent them. There were some benches on either side but the room itself was empty, leaving the fighters the entire place they could dream of.

Apart from Gon and Killua taking half of the space, you spotted two other people. Leorio who was sitting on the bench and probably supervising the boys’ fight and seeing how strong and fast they grown up… but also Hisoka on the other side of the room, probably doing the same. Arms crossed on his chest, the Magician had his eyes closed. It was hard to tell if he was truly having his attention on the fight or if he was just here to pretend. After all, a lot of people among them the two young boys were part of his toys box and you knew you were part of it too.

“Ready, Y/N?”

Your attention went back to Kurapika.

The heir of the Kurta clan was facing you in a fighting stand. The look in his eyes was soft but you could see a hard gleam too. He was ready to fight.

“You still can’t use your chain apart from the Phantom Troupe, right? So… a hand to hand combat, I guess?” you asked while slowly circling around him, your mind already searching for an opening in his guard.

“Indeed.” He nodded with a smile. “I remember you wanted to improve your skills in close combat. The rule is simple: don’t use your Nen ability.”

You frowned. Coming from him, it was strange to hear this. Usually, it was the contrary: Kurapika was encouraging you to fight with your Nen in order to be able to use it more often just without thinking of it. The four major principles and the advanced techniques weren’t a problem for you, even if you had a soft spot for _In_. But cancelling your Nen ability, it was trying to breath underwater.

Your Nen was linked to the darkness and shadows. Something which was everywhere every time without people noticing it: it was a natural part of the world. A shadow from an object, a shadow from a living creature… the night was the moment where you were in your domain as the darkness were surrounding everything. Even here, in this room, there were plenty of shadows, starting by yours and Kurapika’s.

Speaking of him, the blonde haired man seemed to see your trouble and inner questions.

“I’m sorry, Y/N… but I would prefer to avoid _him_ seeing your abilities for now. I don’t know why… not yet. It’s too soon and we will need your Nen to stay rather secret for now.” he whispered so only you were able to hear him despite the noise made by the two boys.

Kurapika’s instinct was right most of the time so you didn’t even try to question it.

Without thinking about it twice, you suddenly dashed towards him and slid between his legs to find yourself behind him. Aiming for his back with your right fist, you jumped backward when your instinct screamed to do so. A good point for you: the blonde haired man’s leg was kicking the air right where you were only a second ago.

You saw a smile on his face but it didn’t stop your track as your opponent was already fighting back. Coupling _Ko_ and _Ryu_ , you avoided and blocked most of his attacks.

Arms, chest, legs… even your stomach. Kurapika wasn’t sparing you. On the contrary, it was as if he was pushing you over and over again to be sure you were giving the best of yourself. You couldn’t think properly. You couldn’t even settle down to make a strategy. Your body was moving on its own and somehow, you knew it was what he wanted you to do: to act only by reflexes, to develop your mind enough to trust your own instinct without your feelings getting in the way.

Sweat started forming on your skin and some drops were sliding between your clothes. The effort was more than you would have done by yourself. As Gon and Killua had stopped their own training to take a break, you were still trying to hit your friend. Both of you were engaged in a deadly dance. Your mind was on hold as your senses were taking over your own body. Your reflexes were sharper than before and you found yourself blocking Kurapika’s fist aiming at your face with the palm of your hand.

And it was those same reflexes that suddenly made you bend backward to avoid… a card? A card just flew above your head and ended up stuck in the foam on the wall, like a dart. You blinked and stepped back while your friend was giving Hisoka an angry look, scarlet gleam swirling in his brown eyes.

“Hisoka, if you wanted to be part of the training, you should have said it earlier.”

The Magician chuckled before pulling another card from his deck without throwing it this time. A smirk was on his lips as his gaze was glancing at both of you. Especially you, so to speak… and you felt a cold shiver caressing your spine for a brief moment.

“My my… such a ceremonial just for a little teasing. Besides, Y/N managed to dodge it quite effectively. Impressive.”

“Why don’t you fight against us then?” Gon asked, getting on his feet and ready to battle once more. “We’re not done yet and you’re powerful!”

“I’m afraid I’m going to decline that delightful invitation.” he replied as his smirk widened, making his cards disappeared while walking to the main door to take his leave. “Watching your respective combats has left me more than sensitized. If I fight against one of you, I won’t be able to restrain myself from killing.”

You exchanged a quick look with Kurapika. You perfectly knew he wasn’t joking as he was able to defeat each one you very easily. Maybe the five of you would be able to fight back for a little while but it would have been pushing away the critical time.

Hisoka left the room without any more word. You exhaled deeply and relaxed your body as if you were holding your breath without noticing it. Fanning your face with your own hand, you pulled slightly on your tank top to see how drenched you were. Since how many time were you fighting like this against Kurapika? You couldn’t tell but the little hint of soreness of your muscles was whispering to you it was more than an hour or two.

“We’re going to stop here for today.”

You turned your head to look at your friend, as if he was reading your mind. The smile on his face was warm but judging by his expression, he was in the same condition as yours: tired and in need of a hot and good shower. You laughed softly and caught the bottle of water Leorio just threw at you.

“Drink this first. Doctor’s order! Then go back to your room and take a hot shower, it will help with the soreness. Same for you, Kurapika!”

“Yes, sir.”

You rolled your eyes to the ceiling while drinking that same bottle of water. Thanking Kurapika for his time and waving at Gon and Killua who were going back to their own training under the men’s watch, you left the place to come back to your room.

The hot shower slowly turning cold after some long minutes was more than welcome. Eyes closed and humming to yourself, you took the time to wash your hair and body. You were stepping out from the bathroom with a simple towel covering you when you heard some knocks at your door. Kurapika again? No, it would have been ridiculous… unless he has forgot to tell you something. But you knew he could have easily wait to see you again later or tomorrow.

The voice on the other side of the door helped you to understand better:

“Room service. Am I at miss L/N’s room?”

Your hair still damped from your shower and a hand on your towel to make sure it wouldn’t drop, you opened the door to a bunch of red roses. You were more than surprised, needless to say. For a short moment, you even remained speechless. Fortunately for you, you didn’t need to speak.

“Someone who desires to remain anonymous asked to send you these flowers. Good night to you, miss.”

Taking the flowers in your arm, you thanked the man who left right after his job done and you closed the door. Red roses… in the language of flowers, it meant passion. An anonymous, really? Between the red petals, something caught your eyes. Carefully and after putting the flowers into a vase, you grabbed a playing card. On it was the Joker and this “anonymous” wasn’t so anonymous anymore.

“Hisoka.”

But why? There were no word on that same card. Nothing. Only the flowers were there and you didn’t know what to think about it. Until some knocks were heard. Again.

“What is it this time?” you asked with a sharp tone while opening that same door for the second time in a short row.

You froze on your place as your e/c eyes widened, meeting yellow ones from the man in front of you. It was him, an arm leaning on your door frame and a hand on his hip. His gaze was staring right at you without blinking with that usual smirk on his lips. Why was he here?

“Good evening, Y/N. May I come in? It’s a little unpleasant to stay in the corridor to speak to you.”

His voice called you back on earth. Somehow, you didn’t want anyone to see that Hisoka was there, just at your door. And talking like this, at your door frame while you were only wearing a towel would have brought some questions. A lot of questions.

Without thinking furthermore, you grabbed the Magician by the suit to bring him inside, closing the door right behind him.

“Such eager- I see you’re already taking good care of my little present.” he added, looking at the flowers in the vase beside your bed.

“What do you want?” you replied back with a click of your tongue. “Be brief.”

“The same thing as you, my dear. A relief.”

You remained silent for a moment as his words caught you off guard. More especially, you didn’t know what he truly meant. A relief… this simple word could mean anything and nothing at the same time. Crossing your arms over your chest while keeping the towel in place by doing so, you stared at the red haired man who was facing you.

“Care to explain?”

“I did mention earlier that watching your respective fights had left me sensitized, didn’t I? Well, I wasn’t fully honest: it was _your_ fight that did this to me. Watching you moving this way, how you were engaged in this beautiful and yet so dangerous dance where every wrong move could sign your own demise…” Hisoka explained as his tongue licked his lips. “I was aroused and I still am.”

You straightened slightly when he walked towards you. Your back met the wall behind you and you flattened against it without looking away from the former Phantom Troupe’s member. His face was close to yours to the point you could felt his breath grazing your skin and you knew he could smell the shampoo and body wash from your previous shower. His voice was as soft as velvet almost like a whisper as his eyes were locked with yours.

“Here’s my offer for you, my dear. We both can have our own relief with each other. A friend helping a friend.”

“We’re not friend, Hisoka. Colleagues… or mission’s partner. But not friend.”

“We could be.” he smirked. “However, it’s not the subject here.”

Not, it wasn’t. You didn’t reply anything at first as your mind was thinking fast.

A relief. Of course, it was sexual. You had learnt from Gon that most of the time when he needed to soothe his arousal, Hisoka was going into a bloodlust. Killing people onboard wouldn’t be the greatest idea, especially when your mission had just started. But having sex with him as a relief? Sure, he was quite handsome looking, you couldn’t deny it. Something in him was fierce, highly dangerous.

And the more you were thinking about it, the more you found out that an occasion like this one wasn’t going to happen soon again. A one night stand with strangers was some kind of a relief but never managed to satisfy you entirely. But him? Maybe… maybe you could find someone to help you ease that frustration within you.

“I like what I’m seeing into those beautiful eyes, Y/N.”

His voice was at your ear and you realized that you didn’t even gave him a proper answer.

Your body did.

“A friend helping a friend.” you repeated in a whisper. “No feeling, just pure sex. Do we have an agreement on that?”

“Yes.” he cooed in the crook of your neck.

The last thing you remembered vividly was his lips crashing on yours. That frustration built since far too long in both of you started talking by itself. Your tongue met his as they danced in a steamy and eager kiss. You were in need. In need of a void to be filled and so was he.

Your hands grabbed the fabric on his chest to pull it over his head, tossing it on the floor. His own hands released the towel from your body to let the cloth joined his. The feeling of his warm fingers on your skin made you shiver. Your teeth bit and tugged slightly his lower lip before you left out a whine as the Magician was holding you in his arms to walk to the bed nearby. Dropped on the mattress, you crawled back until your back touched the bed frame while he joined you after getting rid of his clothes entirely.

His lips were on yours again and it was through another eager kiss that you have felt his own arousal at your entrance, the head of his length already probing at your wet folds. No time for foreplay and you didn’t even want one. Only the need of filling that void was present and your body arched when Hisoka pushed inside you, a gasp leaving your lips along with a moan of pleasure.

Your fingers grabbed the sheets on your bed. You closed your eyes mostly to avoid looking at the man ravaging you as he was thrusting deep and fast inside you. Fortunately, he kept his head in the crook of your neck where he left some bite marks. Your hand covered your own mouth to muffle your voice as the pleasure was building deeper in your core. However, the red haired man grabbed your wrists to pin them down on the bed to feast on your sounds of pleasure with his own mouth.

Tongues were fighting against each other through your shared kiss to see which one of you would win this battle. Your legs were wrapped around his waist to move along with him, taking your own pleasure from this embrace. That sweet violence, the way he was claiming you… even for a quickie, it was powerful and indeed prone to a deep relief.

You broke the kiss and bit your own lower lip until blood came out to try to push away the upcoming orgasm. A waste of time as Hisoka noticed it and made sure to drag you over the edge along with him, both of you falling into a powerful climax.

Lights and stars were dancing before your eyes and slowly disappeared as you came back from your peak. Your fingers released the poor bed sheets that you almost ripped apart. You remained still and quiet, and so did he for a little moment. Only your breathings were getting slower and slower. Finally, the Magician pulled away and left the bed to pick up his clothes on the floor. Now able to move, you left the bed too in order to take another shower before feeling your legs shaking. Perhaps having sex after a very long fighting session wasn’t the best idea of them all.

“… what?” you asked as you felt Hisoka’s eyes on you, glancing at him and seeing his expression.

Contentment and satisfaction? It was similar to these. You couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing. But at least, he wasn’t going to be on a bloodlust anymore. And the following words from him just confirmed that thought.

“It’s a pleasure to know you can soothe me that easily, Y/N. I won’t hesitate to knock at your door when I’m in need… as you shouldn’t hesitate to knock at mine.” He added, leaving the place after dressing himself as if nothing has happened and closed the door behind him.

“No chance I would.” you mumbled for yourself.

How wrong you were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut still on going at the beginning of this chapter and then, things change ~
> 
> Thanks a lot to all the people who leave a Kudo and/or a comment !  
> I truly appreciate it and it helps me a lot to keep going with this fiction ♥

During the whole trip which took three days in total to do the travel from Swardani City to the Federation of Ochime, Hisoka has knocked twice at your bedroom door. Each time, you weren’t expecting his visit. It was like a ‘Jack in the box’ kind of situation as the Magician was always showing himself unexpectedly. And each time, he was rough, eager and didn’t waste any time. In fact, the first night you’ve spend with him was the most tender one compared to the other two.

But this time, it was different. This time, _you_ were the one knocking at his door.

How come? You didn’t know.

You had found yourself laying on your bed and staring at the ceiling for far too long. Even a long warm bath or even some reading weren’t helping you. You were _in need_ of something. Something deeper. Something that would be able to put you at ease for the rest of the night. You knew the airship was landing tomorrow morning in the Federation of Ochime, more exactly in the main city. Maybe you were under the stress. The unknown of the situation was slightly getting onto your nerves and you couldn’t help it.

Not alone, at least.

So you had left your bedroom as quietly as possible to go to Hisoka’s. For probably five seconds which seemed like an eternity for you, you had looked at that damn door. And finally, when your hand has moved to knock on it, you were hoping he wasn’t there. Probably away, somewhere else to have a last drink or to look at the night sky. Or maybe…

“Y/N, what a delightful surprise.”

He was there, greeting you with a towel around his waist and hair damped and sticking on his face and neck. Was he just out from a shower? By the smell of water and shampoo lingering from him, it seemed to be the case.

“Spare me…”

A smirk appeared on the Magician’s lips as he moved aside to let you come in. You did after a mere second of hesitation, struggling with your own mind and fighting against your will to turn away and to go back to your own bedroom. The door closing behind you was saying otherwise, however: you couldn’t flee anymore.

You shoulders dropped as a deep sigh left your own lips.

Now what? Strangely, you felt more stressed than you should. A certain rush of fear too. After all, you were in Hisoka’s lair for the first time and for the last night on the airship, only wearing a bathrobe. It wasn’t the same thing when it was him who knocked at your door for a relief.

“Ease your mind.”

You snapped back to reality as you heard his velvety voice at your ear. A soft and low tone which sent shivers down your spine. He was behind you, one hand moving away your hair to reveal the bare skin on your neck. You felt the warm sensation of his lips as he left a kiss on it, followed by a nibbling to mark you like he always did.

You closed your eyes to let your own mind aside and to slowly sink into the feeling building in your core. Maybe the fact that he was gentler than usual was helping you, you couldn’t tell. Was he feeling the mix of embarrassment and stress with a hint of fear within you?

Probably.

When his lips met yours as he was now undoing your bathrobe, you didn’t hesitate to open them to deepen the kiss. Slender fingers were exploring your body as Hisoka turned you to face him without breaking the ongoing exchange between you. His sharp nails grazed you bare skin, always in a threat of marking you this way but never doing it. Bite marks were more his thing.

Your own fingers traced the muscles on his chest and abs which you were starting to know. You met the towel acting as a barrier and searched for the part that was securing it. Against your lips, you felt the Magician chuckling.

“How eager are you, my dear.”

You clicked your tongue as a reply, your e/c orbs locking with the yellow ones.

The bathrobe was now on the bedroom’s floor and it didn’t take more time for the towel to join the fabric. The Magician’s fingers slid through your hair as he tilted his head to devour your mouth once again. Something was different from the previous nights, you could feel it. It wasn’t just your imagination, he was tender... as if he wanted the night to never end.

Your legs met the bed’s mattress and you crawled back on it after breaking the kiss but without breaking the eyes contact with him. The Hunter followed you in a very predatory way, his muscles moving slowly but gracefully under his skin. Your hands grabbed the red hair while his lips crashed on yours once more. A moan of pleasure died in your throat as your own arousal was now pulsing deep within your core. How was he able to do that? Making you craving for him, for his touch.

Keeping your eyes shut, your head tilted backward to leave him more room when the Magician was kissing and biting the tender flesh of your neck. For a moment, you were lost and unable to follow his trail on your shivering skin. But when you regained part of your consciousness, he was between your legs, his hands lifting your hips to give him more access to his goal.

A scream, immediately muffled by your own hand, echoed in your throat. His tongue was now on your sensitive clit, dragging down the moist of your wet slit. A series of shivers made you tremble and you struggled to keep your voice low. The wet muscle of the red haired man circled around your swollen bud, making your back arched for more. A gasp left your mouth as he pushed inside you, swirling between your walls.

One of your hand grabbed Hisoka’s hair. Your fingers clenched between the red strands.

You wanted this man so badly to the point you were just processing the thought of riding his mouth, feeling his so well skilled tongue deep within you until you came in a shivering mess between his lips. But his strong hands were pinning you down on the bed, making that thought impossible to realize. At least, part of it… since the man between your legs was making sure to play with you until you fall into the deepest pleasure.

And fall you did. Your mind went blank for a moment. Your head was spinning from the sudden climax you gave yourself to. You blinked, turned your face buried in the pillows to meet golden eyes just above you. Your voice was silenced by his lips on yours again. His tongue dragged yours into a steamy dance and you could taste your own pleasure on him. A whine muffled by the kiss when you felt his hard length slowly pushing deep in you. Your nails dug into the skin on his back, leaving trails of blood on the fair derm.

Hisoka was moving in and out in a very slow motion. It was deep, almost passionate. Low growls of pleasure were echoing to your whines, filling the room. One hand pinned your wrists above your head. The other grabbed your thigh to lift your leg around his waist. You barely were able to maintain the eye contact but the sight of him wasn’t helping either: his hair sticking to his face and not only because of his previous shower, his yellow eyes half shut to feed on his own pleasure and his expression…

All of your nerves were highly sensitive from your previous climax and the Magician seemed to be perfectly aware of it, making sure to graze and hit every spots within you in a lustful way to tear up moans of pleasure out of you. His name was on your lips like a prayer, almost begging for mercy when he was not feasting on them to silence you. His pace increased, deeper and harder as he was on the verge of coming. And for the second time, you fell into an abyss of pleasure, crying out his name.

Your whole body was shaking and shivering in the man’s arms. It was similar… and yet, so different from the two other nights. You took more time to put yourself together, especially mentally.

When you were finally able to move, you didn’t say a word as you left the bed. Picking up your bathrobe, you slid it around your body and tug the knot before hearing a soft chuckle behind your back. You glanced above your shoulder to see the red haired man laying comfortably on the mattress, a hand holding his head as he was staring at your frame.

“So eager to come and yet, so eager to leave.”

“A friend helping a friend, Hisoka. That was the agreement since the first night, remember?” you said in a neutral tone of voice without looking back at him.

Which wasn’t necessarily as you could feel his gaze still staring at you. Your gut feeling was screaming at you to leave, to go back to your room as fast as possible to avoid being trapped into whatever invisible spider web was in this room. It was a mistake for you to come here as you wanted to stay. Why? You didn’t know. However, you knew that if you were looking back at the man again, you wouldn’t be able to move.

“Why don’t you stay here for the night, Y/N?” that same man cooed as if he was reading your mind.

The playful tone behind the words didn’t escape you. Without any hesitation, you walked to the main door.

“We land tomorrow. Besides, you have yourself to keep you company. Goodnight, Hisoka.”

“What a shame…”

The remaining of his words disappeared inside the room as you were already out and closing the door behind you. Breathing deeply and slowly, you walked back to your own bedroom. A warm shower helped you relax and ease your sore muscles, from these past days of training but also from your “dance” with the Magician.

Unwanted thoughts started swirling in your mind like little particles of dust. He was charming in his own way, you couldn’t deny it. Something in him reminded a dangerous predator, seducing his prey to devour her later on. He was charming and incredible in bed, you knew it too well. You said it yourself the first night: no feeling, only sex. So why all those thoughts were harassing you right now?

“Fuck.”

The cursing word coming from your own voice helped you to focus on the reality. You didn’t need this kind of introspection. The investigation will start once the airship landed in the city. Your “pact” with Hisoka would only be a memory. A little game between you two just to pass the time and to help you fall asleep. You were just in need of it: a good night sleep.

That was all, nothing more and nothing less.

You crashed onto your bed and buried your face in the soft pillows. Without realizing it, you were already deep into sleep without any dream to bother you. Only the steward’s voice in the speaker, telling everybody on board that the airship was going to land in less than two hours, managed to wake you up.

You muffled a yawn and stretched. Your eyes landed on the bunch of flowers the Magician has given you the first night. They had passed those days without drying once. His signature card was still there, among the petals as you have forgotten to give it back to him yesterday. Putting on your clothes, you slid the card inside the pocket of your pants and left the room.

The airship was on time and in less than two hours, you were indeed in the Federation of Ochime. More exactly, in the main city. The place was huge, needless to say. Tall building were grazing the sky, some of them were even disappearing between the clouds. The Hunter Association had made a reservation in one of the many hotels available here. And after letting your bag in your own room, you joined your friends outside.

“Should we visit a little and ask some questions here and there before sticking our nose into other people’s business?”

Kurapika laughed at your question, catching the joke and the serious tone at the same time.

“It seems to be the best approach for now, yes. Gon and Killua wanted to try the food stalls we saw walking to the hotel. Maybe the vendors will have some information to help us.”

“Fingers crossed. Where’s Leorio?” you asked after looking around you.

“Already going to investigate. He wanted to do this his own way…”

“Let me guess: he doesn’t want Hisoka to take the spotlight?” you smirked and the smile on your friend’s features was enough to give you an answer.

“Absolutely.”

Gon and Killua joined you both right after. The four of you headed up in one of the many streets where you had seen the stalls. It wasn’t difficult to find: you just had to follow the smell and Gon was the best at this kind of game. A silent competition quickly settled between the two young boys to know which one would be able to eat as much food as possible through the entire street. Neither Kurapika nor you chose to go along with them in this challenge but it helped you to collect some very useful information, not minding to take a bite of food here and there or a sip of wine.

Maybe it was the sun or the very hot weather. Maybe it was the alcohol you had drunk or the spicy food you had eaten. But you started seeing things which wasn’t supposed to be there. Like very odd creatures walking among humans. Some of them were as if a human has mutated into a deep sea creature, tentacles lurking from their mouth. Others had pieces of flesh literally falling down on the streets, spreading maggots and flies on the ground and in their trails.

And when one of them turned to look at you with its dead fish eyes, you immediately grabbed Kurapika’s arm.

“Y/N? Are you okay?”

Your friend’s voice scared you instead of reassuring you.

“Kurapika… you don’t see them? The guy just in front of us…”

The heir of the Kurta clan didn’t reply anything. However, the look on his face changed drastically. His hand grabbed yours gently but firmly.

“Gon. Killua. Stop eating and drinking.”

The two concerned glanced at the eldest. Gon’s brown eyes looked at the blonde man in disbelief.

“But I was winning!”

“It’s not important anymore. Y/N has been drugged.”

The word turned in your head at least three times. Drugged? How was it possible? But then, you remembered: you ate and drank, like the others but you also asked question to the vendors. Even if they were willing to answer you, those same questions weren’t welcomed at all it seemed.

“So that was this strange taste? I’m immune to poison thanks to my family, so I wasn’t sure if it was in my mind or real.” Killua confessed. “I’m sorry, Y/N… I should have told you.”

“What do you see?”

The question from Gon sent shiver down your spine.

Everything. Everything was starting to change in front of your eyes. Slowly but surely.

The crowd seemed more dark and oppressive. Even the sky was now filled with black clouds. But the worst was the people around you… their voices were like whispering or grinding noises. Their appearances were morphing between humans and nightmarish creatures. Even in your darkest dreams, you had never seen something like this. Adrenaline was slowly building within you, making your ears buzzing. You wanted to flee as far as possible. You wanted to run away, to hide from those creatures. Even your own friends were becoming like them… creatures from the abyss.

You stepped back, unable to think properly. The grip on your hand tightened and a whine died on your lips. Fear, deepest fear was now the only thing in your mind. Even the most rational thing couldn’t strike you.

And then, it was pitch black.


End file.
